Undertale AUS (Verse)
"Welcome to the au verse Brah!"-Fresh Sans Overview Undertale AUS was made after the smash hit indie game Undertale. Some AUS were good, while others were mediocre to poor. Some Charcters in it are very powerful and some in it are very weak via having the powerful Error Sans And SANNNESSS nightmare Sans And Swap Papyrus and Fell Sans. Overview Of The Undertale AU Verse The Undertale Au Verse are Different Universes Set Aside From The Undertale Verse some have great Au universes some have bad universes. History Of The Verse After the Release Of Undertale Other Universes Started Being Created Like Underfell Underpants Errortale And Underswap And Dreamtale some sans aus see them as foes but when it comes down to team battles they work together as a team and beat whoever gets in their way and are ready for anything to happen. Power Of The Verse In Terms Of Power The Undertale AU Verse Is A Pretty Decent Verse Via Having Error Sans Who Can Destroy Universes And Realitys With Ease And Ink Sans Who Is Said Who Have Created All The AUS And Is The Protector Of The AUS And Error Sans Is A Complex Multiversal Being That Can Destroy Realitys And Universes With Ease And Horror Sans Who Is Physically Stronger Than His Undertale Counterpart And Killer Sans Who Can Save And Load And His The Power To Gain LOVE Through Killing And Has The Ability To Destroy Entire Timelines And Murder!Sans Who Has The Ability To Destroy Save Points And Can Gain Love And Can Also Save And Load And Ultra Sans Who Is A Non-Corporeal Being And Can Literally Break The Entire Action Screen And Even The Bullet Board Itself And Also Sixbones Which Has A Unknown Tier And Has Unknown Attacks And HP Overall So The AU Verse Has A Lot Of Hax And Has Some Multiversal Beings. Character Profiles * SANESSSSS * Sans (Underfell) * Swap Papyrus * Nightmare Sans * Patrick(Spongetale) * Error Sans * Fresh Sans * Disbelief Papyrus * Ink Sans * Sixbones * Seraphim!Sans * Horror Sans * Ultra SANESSS * Sans (Underpants) * Error 404 * Dust Sans * Error Horror Sans * Spongebob (Spongeswap) * Sans (Sans Simulator) * Sans (Glitchtale) * Ultra Sans * Killer Sans * Geno Sans * Sans (Poketale) * Cross Sans * Toriel (AlterTale) * Bill Sans * Reaper Sans * Delta Sans * Gaster Sans * Alphys NEO * Disbelief Papyrus (Underpants) * Dell (Overtime) * Doom Sans * Asgore (Underfell) * Sans (Underswap) * Gaster (Glitchtale) * Betty (Glitchtale) * Chara (Glitchtale) * Asriel Dreemurr (Glitchtale) * Mettaton (Storyshift) * Garry Stu Sans * Storyswap Asriel * Plankton (Spongeshift) * Gray Jay (Underbird) * Cat (Undercat) * Papyrus (Inverted Fate) * Comic Papyrus * Error Papyrus * Papyrus (Underfell) Weapons * Gaster Blaster Gallery Category:Verse page Category:Undertale Category:Undertale AU Category:Yesterday you said tomorrow so JUST DO IT! Category:A Classic Page Category:Stop giving up just do it make your dreams come true! Category:JUST Category:Do Category:IT! Category:The Most Popular Page On This Wiki